Obsesión, aún no hay nada escrito
by Zarizzzm
Summary: Un asesino con un patrón muy peculiar hace que la vida de la hija de Castle y Beckett corra peligro.
1. La ambulancia en el callejón

_**(*) Viene hasta abajo mejor explicado.**_

CAPÍTULO 1

Como cada vez antes de llegar a una escena del crimen Beckett respiraba lentamente, después abría la puerta del Crown Victoria. Se dirigía hacia la cinta amarilla y hacia una rápida inspección en abanico seguida por pensar en la técnica de observación que iba a usar después. Pero esa mañana, las cosas iban a ocurrir de diferente manera.

Ryan había llamado hace una hora, "Tenemos un cuerpo en el callejón donde encontraron a tu madre", solo había dicho sin más especificaciones.

Eran las 9: 47 de la mañana, clima templado un poco de humedad. Después de caminar hacia el callejo sin dejar de pensar lo que había ocurrido años atrás con su madre se encontró con Gates, una ambulancia tapaba la parte delantera del callejón, no podía ver más allá de la ambulancia, ni siquiera veía la cinta amarilla y mucho menos un cadáver.

"Detective, será mejor que nos veamos en la comisaria."

7 años trabajando con Gates y nunca había escuchado algo así, porque tenía que regresar a la comisaria cuando aún no había visto el cadáver.

"Pero Ryan me ha llamado, ¿Por qué no puedo pasar?"

Esposito se acercó diciendo "Beckett ve a la comisaria, ya te explicaremos. Es lo mejor"

La detective se inclinó hacia la derecha para ver más allá de la ambulancia, alzo los pies, entonces Esposito comprendió que lo mejor sería que la acompañara a la comisaria "Vamos Beckett, regresemos a la comisaria. Gates y Ryan se quedara aquí." Beckett iba a oponerse cuando Espo la cogió por el brazo y empezó a caminar de vuelta al Crown Victoria.

Antes de parase en frente de la puerta del conductor miro de reojo otra vez hacia la ambulancia, no lograba ver nada más allá de esta, aún impactada por lo que acababa de ocurrir no abrió los seguros del automóvil y pregunto:

"¿Ni la descripción del cuerpo me vas a dar?"

"Decúbito ventral, herida de arma de fuego en hueso frontal, parpados abiertos. La temperatura no descendió mucho y el signo de sommer ya había aparecido, Lanie calculo 2 horas. " _*****_

Espo nunca había utilizado ese lenguaje para describir un cadáver, es como si estuviera evitando el tema de cómo era físicamente el cadáver.

"Te pedí la descripción no el informe forense. ¿Mujer? ¿Hombre?"

"Vamos Beckett espera a la comisaria"

Por qué esperar a la comisaria, era un cadáver como cualquier otro. Las personas mueren es algo natural, algunas de una forma más violenta que otras.

"Vemos esto a diario, no hay nada que nos impacte más"

Pero claro, estaban en el callejón donde mataron a su madre, eso si la impactaba un poco. Además de la lluvia inevitable de recuerdos que no dejaban de cruzar por su cabeza.

Esposito dudó durante un momento, tal vez la única forma en la que Beckett iba a dejar de preguntar era respondiendo. "Era una niña, cuatro años"

* * *

*El cadáver esta boca abajo.

*Signo de sommer = Mancha negra esclerótica. Línea obscura que sigue el ecuador del ojo. Aparece 45 minutos después de la muerte con los parpados abiertos.

* * *

No es lo que parece, el capítulo 2 lo voy a subir mañana porque va muy ligado a este. De hecho el capítulo 2 es horas antes de este. Y espero que les guste lo que estoy publicando :)


	2. La noche anterior

**_CAPITULO 2_******

3:26 am, el caso había durado mucho más de lo pensado, pero por fin lo habían cerrado. Hoy podrían descansar un poco más, a menos que apareciera un cuerpo temprano.  
Caminó hacia el habitación principal, pero entonces miró las escaleras se dirigió a ellas y empezó a subir cada peldaño agotada por los 4 días de trabajo incansable que había tenido. Todo estaba oscuro abrió la puerta sigilosamente caminó a tientas por la habitación hasta llegar a la cama de la pequeña.  
No quería despertarla, solo quería verla. Si había logrado verla 6 horas en cuatro días era demasiado. La encontró boca abajo, boca entreabierta. Olivia Johanna Castle. Era hermosa, ojos azules cabello castaño y solo 3 años.  
Ya la vería dentro de unas horas cuando amaneciera, o al menos eso esperaba. Empezó a bajar las escaleras y entro a la habitación principal. Encontró a Castle dormido igual que su hija.  
"Llegaste, pensé que podrías tardar más ¿Qué tal el caso?, dijo Castle medio dormido  
"Todo perfecto, ya hablaremos mañana. Descansa"  
La verdad ella no tenía siquiera fuerza para hablar, además el caso había estado un poco aburrido. Mañana le contaría los detalles de cómo había ido todo.

* * *

Cinco horas era lo más que había logrado dormir hasta que su celular vibró era uno de esos momentos en los que se preguntaba porque su celular no se quedó sin batería durante la noche, después de buscar el celular a tientas, encontrarlo y aún un poco cegada por la luz de este, en la pantalla apareció 'Ryan', lo cual quería decir: "Nuevo cuerpo, nuevo caso".  
"Beckett, ¿Qué pasa?  
"Siento haber tenido que despertarte pero ya sabes cómo es NY, nunca descansa. Tenemos un cuerpo ¿Crees poder venir?"  
"Claro, ¿Cuál es la dirección?"  
Beckett trataba de sonar lo más despierta pasible. Pero con solo haber dormido 5 horas después de haber trabajado 36 era imposible.  
"Es en un callejón, en el callejón donde encontraron a tu madre, si tienes algún problema en venir ya nos encontraremos en la comisaria."  
"No, pronto estaré allá"  
El callejón donde habían encontrado a su madre, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, pero sentía que volver ahí iba a traer muchísimos recuerdos.  
"¿Qué pasa? ¿No vamos a tener tiempo de llevar a cabo todas esas ideas que estuvieron en mi mente en los días que no te vi?"  
"Parece que no Castle, pero espero poder llegar más temprano hoy" Comento Beckett mientras reflexionaba sobre si dar más información acerca de donde habían encontrado el cuerpo o esperar un poco más hasta que las cosas fueran más concretas.  
Lo mejor sería esperar, solo era una coincidencia entre las miles de muertes que suceden en NY. Y no quería decir que estaba construyendo muros otra vez, por si algo llegaba a pasar. Simplemente era una coincidencia.  
"¿Porque no despierto a Li para que la veas?"  
"No, será mejor que descanse, volveré temprano."  
Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del baño cuando comento: "O tal vez me quieras ir a visitar a la comisaria, claro, si ya has acabado de escribir."

* * *

¿Qué opinan?


	3. ¿Obsesión?

**_CAPITULO 3_**

Estuvieron en silencio por un rato mientras se dirigían a la comisaria. Beckett aún trataba de convencerse de que no tenía nada que ver con su hija y que no tenía por qué afectarle.

"Es un asesinato más Espo, si creen que me voy a ver afectada por Li están equivocados. Miles de personas mueren, esta solo es una niña, con una edad muy cercana a la de Olivia, lo que me hace tener una razón más para atrapar a este asesino." Comento Beckett no muy segura si lo decía para convencerse a ella misma o a Esposito. Tal vez eran parecidas en la edad. Pero no tenía por qué verse afectada, miles de personas mueren al día.

"Beckett…eso no es todo. Tenía un papel que decía OJC 41319"

Beckett primero lo tomó como si no fuera nada, pero tras pocos segundos de reflexionar que podrían significar esas letras y los números, que evidentemente eran iguales a su número de placa llego a la conclusión de que podría significar 'Olivia Johanna Castle'. Pero también podría ser cualquier otra cosa que no estuviera relacionada con ella, su familia o sus hijos.

"Puede ser otra coincidencia más, el asesino sabe que trabajo en NYPD, mi número de placa y a veces no tenemos tanto vida privada que digmos cuando eres la esposa y la hija de un escritor millonario de Best sellers."

"Kate, el cadáver es increíblemente parecido a Olivia. Ryan te llamo porque todavía no teníamos una descripción física del cadáver pero si la hubiéramos tenido te hubiéramos esperado en la comisaria. "

Beckett reflexiono un momento, ¿El asesino estaba obsesionado con su familia o con ella? ¿Qué consecuencias podría traer? Hasta el momento Castle no había comentado nada sobre si alguien los había estado siguiendo, tampoco sobre cosas extrañas, ella tampoco había notado nada fuera de lo común. Nada de paquetes extraños con fotos. No había pasado nada extraño, pero eran demasiadas coincidencias como para pasarlas por alto.

"No es necesario Espo, voy a estar en el caso porque a primera vista parece que el asesino está un poco obsesionado conmigo."

* * *

Su teléfono no dejaba de sonar y la foto de Castle tampoco se iba de la pantalla, pero había decidido que lo mejor era que saltara a buzón, escucharía el mensaje que le dejara y solo llamaría si era necesario.

"Beckett, supongo que el caso va muy agitado. Estamos en el parque cerca de la comisaria podemos llevar algo de comida si te parece. Llámame. Te amo."

Dejar que Li viniera a la comisaria ¿No era un poco arriesgado? Lo mejor sería que Castle viniera solo a la comisaria una vez ahí le explicaría todo y verían las fotos los dos juntos.

Tomo su teléfono y marco el número de Castle.

"¿Qué tal va todo Beckett? Si estás muy ocupada con el caso podemos vernos por la noche"

"No, todo va muy bien. Pero crees que puedas venir a la comisaria sin Liv. Ya te explicare cuando estás aquí."

"Kate ¿Va todo bien? ¿Estas herida? ¿Te paso algo?"

"No, todo está bien. Solo que hoy no es un buen día en la comisaria para que venga Liv."

"Está bien, estaré ahí dentro de poco."

* * *

Las puertas del elevador de la comisaria se abrieron, Beckett volteo para ver si esta ves si era Castle. El no dejo de sonreír en todo el trayecto hasta el escritorio de Beckett.

"Hola, te oías un poco fría por teléfono. ¿Es por el caso nuevo?"

"Ocurrió un asesinato en el mismo callejón donde mataron a mi mama"

Castle se puso en un tono más serio y preguntó "¿Y están relacionados?"

Beckett abrió un folder con el archivo de la investigación y saco las fotos que estaban dentro.

"Esta es la víctima" y puso una foto de la niña frente a Castle "Y esto era un papel que tenía" Puso una foto de la nota que habían encontrado junto al cuerpo.

"¿Son las iniciales de Liv y tu número de placa?, también puede significar otra cosa ¿No? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Cómo murió esta niña?"

"Creemos que lo que puede significar eso que esta anotado es Olivia Johanna Castle y mi número de placa. Murió de un disparo en la cabeza. Espo y Ryan están intentando identificarla.

Beckett intentaba no sonar fría, pero el tono salía de forma natural aunque ella no quisiera, era como un método de defensa.

Ryan se acercó al escritorio donde estaban Caslte y Beckett casi paso por alto que Castle estaba ahí, solo quería poner a Beckett al corriente.

"Hola Castle" Dirigió la mirada hacia Beckett y empezó a explicar. "Espo ya ha localizado a los padres de la niña se perdió hace unos días en un parque, aún no sabemos cuál. Creyeron que era un secuestro pero si siquiera han pasado 48 hrs desde que desapareció, además nadie llamo para negociar un rescate. Ya vienen en camino para acá. Espo les dará las noticias"

Beckett sin pensarlo respondió "No, lo hare yo"

"¿Estas segura Beckett? Espo ya se ha ofrecido"

"No importa lo hare yo"

"Pues entonces le avisare" Ryan se alejó del escritorio y Beckett le dirigió una sonrisa para que estuviera confiado sobre la decisión que acababa de tomar.

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si, sigo estando a cargo de este caso, además si el asesino este obsesionado conmigo sera mejor seguir este caso de cerca"

"En ese caso te acompañare a que les digas lo que paso con su hija"

"Castle ¿Has notado algo extraño? ¿Alguien que te siga? ¿Alguna persona parecida en varios lugares? ¿Algo fuera de lo común?"

"No, nada. No quiero ser paranoico pero el próximo objetivo el Li. La víctima y Li son muy parecidas, además tenían un papel con tu número de placa anotado junto con las iniciales de nuestra hija"

"Eso podría ser solo coincidencia, es algo que muchas personas saben. Puede ser que ni siquiera esté relacionado con el asesino o el caso. Además no hay fotos de vigilancia u otra cosa que sugiera que el próximo objetivo es nuestra hija…" lo tomo de la mano y sonrió nuevamente "…Tal vez es solo un asesino en serie que sigue el patrón de matar a niñas, o a personas con ojos azules y cabello castaño. Y si el papel tiene algo que ver con él, puede ser que solo lo pusiera para asustarnos."

* * *

Castle y Beckett se encontraban hablando con los padres de la víctima, ahora sabían que se llamaba Sarah Cassidy. Beckett hacia la mayoría de las preguntas, era un tema difícil de hablar, su hija había muerto y en menos de 48 horas se encontraba en una camilla y los médicos le estaban realizando la necropsia. Beckett intentaba parecer lo más normal posible, pero cada vez parecía que todo indicaba más hacia Li. El parque donde desapareció Sarah era el parque donde también jugaba Li.

"Cuando dieron el reporte a personas desaparecidas"

"No paso mucho tiempo, desde el momento en que me di cuenta que no estaba donde la había dejado jugando, busque a los policías del parque, después de una hora de buscar me dijeron que lo mejor era hacer el reporte en personas desaparecidas" Respondió la madre de Sarah aun con la voz cortada por el llanto.

"Notaron algo extraño en las semanas pasadas"

"No, todo normal"

"Gracias por venir. Creo que ya no hay más peguntas que hacer, si surge cualquier otra pregunta les llamare además los tendré al tanto de cualquier avance en el caso" Dijo Beckett mientras se despedía de los padres de Sarah. Una vez se fueron Castle comento en tono preocupado "Kate, el parque que mencionaron es el mismo al que vamos con Li."

"Lo sé. Sabes Castle; vamos a casa, necesito relajarme y despejar mi mente. Mañana leeremos el informe forense. Hoy quiero descansar un poco más y ver a Li"

* * *

Espero que les guste lo que estoy publicando.

Si se estaban preguntando porque "T" es porque seguramente las escenas van a ser más violentas, parecidas a las del primer capítulo pero un poco más descriptivas J (no mucho).

¿Les gustaría que les pusiera nombre a los capítulos?


	4. 4 días sin vernos

**_CAPÍTULO 4_**

Beckett había tratado de resistir lo más que pudo desde que salieron de la comisaria. Pero cuando llegar al loft no pudo evitar quebrarse y empezar a llorar. Li estaba arriba, seguramente ya dormida. Castle guió a Beckett al sofá, la abrazo y empezó a hablar, solo para tranquilizarla.

"Sabes algo, cuando escogí el nombre de Johanna no estaba muy seguro si era el indicado. No sabía si el que llamáramos así a nuestra hija iba a ser que no pudieras superar lo de tu madre. Si iba a ser como un recuerdo constante de que estaba muerta. Pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta que no, no iba a ser así, más allá de que fuera algo doloroso y que te recordara solo a la muerte de tu madre te podía recordar a muchas más cosas que solo eso."

Beckett intento calmarse un poco antes de responder, una vez calmada sonrió y contestó "Son demasiadas coincidencias y ya sabes lo que opino sobre eso, en este mundo cada acontecimiento tiene una causa y las coincidencias son causa y efecto pero ocultas. En este momento las coincidencias apuntan a Li, la causa probablemente sea ella y el efecto es que nuestro asesino va a seguir matando hasta que no tenga a Li."

"O hasta que lo atrapes. En este momento solo hay una víctima solo hay que trabajar más rápido para que no haya más víctimas y que no llegue a Li."

"Eres escritor deberías saber cómo evoluciona un asesino en serie."

"¿Te refieres a que sus crímenes se vuelven más violentos? Es probable que sí, ¿Pero que puede ser más violento que un balazo en la cabeza?"

"Se me ocurren demasiadas cosas que ni siquiera puedo decir. Y ninguna de ellas quiero que le pase a nuestra hija o a la hija de alguien más." Beckett suspiro y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Castle, segundos después volvió a mirar a Castle a los ojos y dijo: "Voy a subir, quiero ver a Li."

Castle reflexiono un momento, lo mejor sería esperar unos minutos y después subir el. Así Beckett podría tener un momento de intimidad con Li, no se habían podido ver en cuatro días casi cinco. El asintió, beso a Beckett y respondió "Ahora subo, solo quiero revisar algunas cosas en mi oficina."

Beckett respiro antes de abrir la puerta, justo como si estuviera a punto de ver otra escena del crimen. Noto lo que acababa de hacer y se molestó un poco al saber que había hecho lo mismo que en una escena del crimen, pero esta vez solo era para entrar a la recamara de su hija. La idea de que alguien estuviera tras su hija y que algún día tuviera que respirar para dirigirse a la escena del crimen y no a la recamara de la niña le asustaba y preocupaba mucho.

Se acercó en silencio a la cama de la pequeña, esta abrió los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa además de extender ambos brazos para que la abrazara. "Hola. Creo que no nos habíamos visto en semanas" comentó Beckett mientras la abrazaba y ambas se mecían.

"¿Qué hiciste estos cuatro días que no te vi?"

"Papá y yo vimos una peli genial, se llamaba Atlantis. Después leímos mini monstruos"

"¿Olivia la olvidadiza?"

"No, esta semana leímos Toni TV."

"¿Y el cole?"

"Nada divertido"

Beckett se puso en un tono más serio y dijo "Oye, lo más probable es que mañana no te pueda venir a levantar, otra vez, pero vendrá tu papá. Igual hare lo posible por venir yo." Eso sonaba como cada vez que cruzaba la puerta del loft para ir a trabajar y no estaba segura si volvería, pero Castle siempre iba a estar.

Li solo asintió y pregunto "¿Puedo bajar contigo y con papá y ver una peli hasta que me quede dormida?"

Beckett sonrió y contestó "Claro, te gustaría El planeta del tesoro."

Li negó con la cabeza y el ceño fruncido "El Lego imperio contraataca."

Beckett apretó los labios para aguantar la risa, no cabía duda de que Li era hija de Castle.

Beckett cargo a Li y abrió la puerta camino hasta las escaleras donde Castle ya iba casi a la mitad "Estaba a punto de subir, ¿Por qué bajan?."

"Li quiere ver una peli" hizo una pausa y siguió "El lego imperio contraataca"

"Buena decisión, es graciosa aunque los Legos solo se desarman en vez de morir." Beckett solo puso los ojos en blanco y siguió bajando las escaleras.

* * *

Una vez todos acurrucados en el sofá, Castle abrazando a Beckett y Beckett abrazando a Li. Beckett empezó a jugar con el pelo de Li y entonces reflexionó en la primera regla que todos mencionan, siempre es la misma o un derivado, en pocas palabras es sobre nunca crear empatía con el cadáver de una víctima, siempre pensar que ya está muerto, si ves a algún familiar no pensar en cuanto está sufriendo, si ese familiar es idéntico físicamente tienes que separarte de tus sentimientos para seguir. A los médicos les dicen que es simple anatomía en lo que se tienen que concentrar y a los policías que es un caso más. Pero para ella nunca fue y nunca será algo así. Es lo que la hace diferente de todos, tal vez no crea una total empatía con la víctima, pero nunca la deshumaniza. Se vale de que esté muerto para luchar por la justicia que se merece. Esa técnica le había servido siempre y este caso no iba a ser la excepción. Por más que la trataran de convencer que solo era otra víctima y que tenía un cierto parecido físico con su hija. No iba a deshumanizarla, no era un cadáver o un número de caso, era la hija de alguien más buscando justicia.

Así poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en sus pensamientos hasta quedar profundamente dormida. Sintió como al poco tiempo alguien levantaba a Li de su regazo, abro los ojos un poco agitada "Tranquila, soy yo. Voy a dejar a Li en su cama, puedes quedarte aquí y esperar a que venga por ti o nos podemos ver en nuestra cama" Beckett se mordió un labio soltó una ligera risa y dijo "Me encantaría pero creo que lo que más necesito en este momento es dormir."

* * *

Parecía que habían pasado cinco minutos desde que toco la almohada, pero su celular ya estaba sonando de nuevo. Un mensaje de Ryan "Hay otro cuerpo. Lanie ya tiene el reporte del primero"

Iba a ser un día largo.

* * *

Si se estaban preguntando de donde salio el nombre Olivia todo es culpa de Tony Garth y sus maravillosos libros que sigue haciendo que me divierta tanto como si siguiera teniendo 4 años.


	5. Battery Park City Library

_**CAPÍTULO 5:**_

_**Battery Park City Library**_

Beckett se deslizó de la cama sin hacer ruido, una vez de frente a la cama, se quedó observando a Castle, el abrió los ojos y pregunto "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces despierta?"

"Encontraron otro cuerpo, lo voy a ir a ver"

"¿Dónde lo encontraron?"

"Muy cerca de aquí…Murray Street"

"¿Battery Park City Library?" Beckett solo asintió, sabía lo que significaba, otra coincidencia que desgraciadamente apuntaba a su hija. 'Battery Park City Library' era una biblioteca muy cerca del loft a la que iban Castle y Li por lo menos una vez a la semana.

"Beckett, tenemos que hablar de lo que está pasando"

"Mandare una patrulla a que vigile, llegara pronto y los va a seguir a donde vayan"

"Descuida, cuando vaya a dejar Li a la escuela me podría quedar unas horas tras los arbustos, como con Alexis"

"Castle, puedes estar serio durante un momento. La vida de nuestra hija está en peligro y tal vez también la tuya y la mía"

Tal vez no era el mejor momento para haber hecho esa broma. Beckett se sobresaltó mucho con esa broma, se veía enojada, más que enojada estaba nerviosa porque la nueva víctima había aparecido cerca de la biblioteca a la que iban su esposo y su hija. Castle solo respondió "Te hare el desayuno"; Beckett solo asintió, lo mejor sería esperar a que las cosas se tranquilizaran un poco.

* * *

Beckett se había negado, otra vez, a que Castle despertara a Li para que pudiera verla antes de irse. Moría de ganas por ver a su hija, pero sentía que el verla antes de ver otro cadáver que seguramente se iba a parecer a ella, iba a hacer las cosas más difíciles. Respiro profundamente y otra vez abrió la puerta del Crown Victoria, empezó a caminar vio la espalda de Lanie y como tomaba notas, el flash de uno de los fotógrafos no dejaba de parpadear desde diferentes ángulos.

"¿Qué tenemos Lanie?" Lanie volteo y dijo "Lo más seguro es que relacionado con Sarah Cassidy, además no es nada fácil de ver" la voz de Lanie sonaba muy seria. La forense se movió hacia la derecha dejando el cuerpo al descubierto, Beckett se impactó al ver el cuerpo, Lanie había dicho la verdad, no era nada fácil de ver, pasaron unos segundos más y Lanie empezó a explicar "6 años; muerte a causa de un por arma de fuego en el hueso frontal, esta vez no es del mismo calibre, esta vez el cartucho es trazador*; la cabeza giro hacia atrás cuando impacto. La encontramos así, en posición sedente, por las livideces** que se formaron y la temperatura lleva más de 8 horas muerta. Además tiene un corte similar al que se hace al principio de las necropsias detrás de la oreja derecha, sin embargo no llega hasta a oreja izquierda."

Era una de las escenas más horribles que había visto. Una niña sentada con un impacto en la frente, le habían realizado las primeras incisiones de la necropsia, como si hubieran intentado sacarle el cerebro, además todos trataban de evitar decirlo, pero otra vez la víctima era sumamente parecida a Li, se podría jurar que eran familiares. Beckett pregunto "¿Por qué creen que está relacionado con Sarah Cassidy?"

Ryan se acercó y respondió "Hay cámaras esa esquina, ya he pedido por las cintas. Las van a llevar a la comisaria. Respecto al cadáver no tenemos nada, pero lo más seguro es que encontremos otra vez a la víctima en desaparecidos. Suponemos que el asesino se puso nervioso esta vez, ya que a diferencia de la primera escena, aquí si encontramos algunas municiones que seguramente se le cayeron al intentar cargar el arma, pero para responder a tu pregunta hay otra cosa que necesitas ver" Ryan volteo a ver a Lanie y esta extendió la mano a Beckett dándole una bolsa de evidencia que contenía un papel, el cual decía "Richard Castle", esta vez ni siquiera se molestó en poner las iniciales, pero ahora ellos tenían algo a su favor, algo que indicaba que el asesino estaba empezando a cometer errores y a ponerse nervioso.

* * *

Poco después de que Beckett se fuera Castle subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija, abrió la puerta y como todas las mañanas la encontró boca abajo y con la boca entre abierta, se dirigió a Despertarla. Li abrió los ojos y al ver que era su padre soltó un suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos

"¿Qué pasa Li? Tienes que despertarte"

"No quiero"

"¿Y porque no?" Castle sabía lo que Olivia iba a responder 'No se', pero la verdadera razón era que otra vez había estado Caste para despertarla y no Beckett.

"No sé, ¿Dónde está mamá?"

"Ya se ha ido a trabajar, Li. Pero puede que hoy llegue más temprano que ayer, y cuando llegue podemos ver una peli juntos o seguir leyendo ´The tales of beedle the bard'"

"¿Puedo hablar con ella más tarde?"

"Claro que si, además es sábado, hoy podemos ir al parque. Pero primero vamos a desayunar" Castle levanto a Li de la cama y la cargo, mientras bajaba las escaleras no dejaba de pensar en lo mala que era la idea de ir al parque, porque había dicho eso sí lo más seguro era que tuvieran que estar todo el día encerrados en el loft con una patrulla vigilándolos.

* * *

Beckett no solo pidio las grabaciones de ese día y el anterior, pidió las de todo el mes.

Antes de que estas llegaran, Beckett se encontraba frente a la pizarra viendo la foto de Sarah, era extremadamente parecida a Li no se imaginaba ni se quería imaginar lo que deberían de estar sufriendo sus padres. Ella no podría sobrevivir si a Li le pasaba algo. Hace unos meses se puso histérica cuando por un momento perdió de vista a Castle y a Li en el parque porque habían cambiado del arenero a los columpios.

Pero ya tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, se tenía que mentalizar ya que dentro de unas horas iba a tener que ir a recoger el informe forense e iba a tener que ver a Sarah en una de las planchas donde realizaban las necropsias. Por ahora se tenía que concentrar en las grabaciones, tenía que encontrar algo que les fuera útil para encontrar al asesino.

Empezó por las primeras grabaciones de ese mes, para así poder identificar si la víctima había ido a la librería en el último mes. En la segunda semana de ese mes se encontró con lo que más temía, se podía observar como Castle y Li entraban a la biblioteca seguidos por la nueva víctima y un acompañante.

* * *

Mientras Li comía su desayuno Castle bajo a revisar el correo, lo único que encontró fueron cartas y un paquete, este contenía algo rectangular, lo abrió y se encontró con un cuadro, el marco de este era hermoso, pero la foto que contenía era una foto de vigilancia de hace unas semanas en la calle de la comisaria caminando con Li. Castle corrió a ver a la patrulla que los vigilaba afuera, el policía dijo que el único que había entrado era el cartero. Tendría que llamar a Beckett para que investigaran el paquete.

* * *

*Mata policías, es la munición que puede atravesar hasta los chalecos antibalas de 12 kg.

** Son manchas de acumulación de sangre, se forman por la gravedad. Del lado opuesto muestra palidez (Donde estaba recargada o en este caso sentada).


	6. ¿Estrés?

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**¿Estrés?**

Mientras el contestador no dejaba de sonar Castle no estaba seguro si quería que Beckett contestara o no, como le iba a explicar lo que acababa de encontrar. Demasiado tarde, era algo que tendría que improvisar sobre la marcha, porque Beckett ya había contestado.

"Castle, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Kate, no sé si ya te enteraste o no, porque le acabo de avisar a la patrulla que dejaste vigilando afuera…"

Beckett interrumpió preguntando "¿Todo está bien? ¿Olivia está bien? ¿Tu estas bien?" La ansiedad empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo y se notaba en su voz, las peores ideas sobre lo que podría haber ocurrido empezaban a recorrer su cabeza.

"Todo está bien, bueno no del todo." Castle inhalo y después siguió hablando "Encontré un cuadro en el correo, tiene una foto de hace unos días. Olivia y yo caminando afuera de la comisaria."

Lo único que Beckett pudo responder tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible fue "Voy para allá. No toques el marco, puede que tenga huellas." Y colgó sin dejar que Castle pudiera contestar algo.

* * *

Beckett abrió la puerta del loft y encontró a ambos en el sofá. Oliva estaba recostada en las piernas de su padre y este abrazándola, estaban leyendo ´The tales of beedle the bard´. Castle seguía leyendo aunque Li estaba completamente dormida. Castle tenía que seguir leyendo ya que el que ella se despertara y su padre no estuviera leyendo la hacía enojar.

Junto a ellos estaba el peluche favorito de Olivia, un Chewbacca pequeño de peluche. Castle lo había comprado 2 meses antes de que Olivia naciera. Cuando Li tenía 14 meses, no podía pronunciar Chewbacca lo único que alcanzaba a decir era 'Chewi', y así se le quedo de apodo al peluche.

Beckett se dirigió al sofá, Castle aparto la vista del libro y vio a Beckett. Se empezó a deslizar lentamente para no despertar a Li. Solo moviendo la boca y susurrando dijo "Vamos a mi oficina", Beckett asintió y empezaron a caminar. Una vez ahí Beckett empezó la conversación:

"¿Cómo ocurrió lo de la foto?"

"En la mañana fui a recoger el correo y ahí estaba ese cuadro" Castle extendió el brazo y Beckett tomo el cuadro.

"¿Dónde estaba Li, mientras tu bajabas a recoger el correo?"

"Estaba desayunando"

"Castle, alguien está matando niñas extremadamente parecidas a nuestra hija, lo que la apunta como el próximo objetivo. ¿Y tú la dejas aquí sola?"

"Te recuerdo que hay una patrulla abajo cuidándonos. Además iban a ser 3 minutos, solo tenía que bajar por el correo y volver a subir. No me iba a tardar ni diez minutos."

"Castle, te recuerdo que has trabajado suficientes años conmigo como para saber que no siempre se entra por la puerta delantera."

"Beckett, creo que nunca haría algo que pudiera poner a Olivia en peligro. Tú no tienes que pensar como pasar encerrado todo el día con una niña de 4 años, porque hay un asesino que la está persiguiendo. Esta foto me parece tan preocupante como a ti y por lo menos no trato de evitar a Olivia"

"No estoy evitando a Olivia." Beckett sabía que estaba mintiendo, trataba de evitar a Olivia para no pensar en ella mientras estaba en la comisaria, en la escena del crimen o diciéndole a unos padres que acababan de asesinar a su hija. La evitaba porque verla provocaba que pensara en Li como la próxima víctima o ella y Castle los padres recibiendo las noticias de que su hija acababa de ser asesinada.

"¿Entonces porque no la quieres ver aunque casi no has pasado tiempo con ella? Kate, yo sé que esto es muy preocupante, pero no puedes evitar a nuestra hija cuando ella quiere verte. Y conmigo has estado rara estos días, fría."

"No he estado más fría, solo quiero estar segura de lo que te tengo que decir. No anticiparme sin que todo apunte a que eso es lo cierto"

"Creo que quiero regresar a la comisaria"

"No es necesario. Estoy bien"

"Acordamos que iba a regresar a ciertos casos. Solo iré por unas horas, mientras Li está en la escuela. Además no he ido en mucho tiempo. A los chicos les gustara que vuelva."

"Está bien. Solo necesito que tomes en cuenta que no es un caso fácil. Las víctimas se parecen mucho a nuestra hija. Y verlas ahí, muertas o en la morgue no es nada fácil."

"Voy a estar bien, comenzare el lunes. ¿Porque no te tomas estos días tu también?"

"No puedo, tengo que regresar a la comisaria. Tenemos un posible sospechoso que detectó una cámara de vigilancia afuera de la biblioteca. Y tenemos que llamar a los padres de la nueva víctima" Beckett empezó a caminar

"Kate, espera. ¿Por qué no te tomas lo que queda de hoy? Li te extraña mucho, y Ryan o Sito pueden hacer lo que falta y recoger el cuadro con la foto para que le hagan las pruebas necesarias. Solo es un día, ni siquiera es un día son unas horas."

"Está bien, no he salido temprano en las dos últimas semanas. Así que creo que Gates lo entenderá."

"Bajare a ver a la patrulla. Le voy a dejar el cuadro para que Ryan o Espo lo pasen a recoger más tarde."

Beckett respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

No era un día completo, pero eran unas horas para que el estrés bajara un poco. Kate no estaba segura si Castle no se había dado cuenta o si no lo había mencionado. Pero la noche anterior ella había tenido dificultades para respirar y temblores, como si fuera un ataque de pánico, pero causado por el estrés. El ver a dos niñas muertas, ambas muy parecidas a su hija no era nada fácil. El solo hecho de pensar que las tendría que ver dentro de unas horas para que Lanie le diera los informes de la necropsia la hacía estremecer. Así que si Ryan o Espo iban a recoger el informe forense y se lo enviaban la iba a aliviar mucho. Por su mente no dejaba de pasar, otra vez, el consejo que algún día le habían dado 'No crear empatía con el cadáver, no pensar que es alguien muy parecido a un familiar, pensar que es un caso más´. Siempre había pensado que este consejo era inútil, no puedes deshumanizar así a las personas, pero tal vez para este caso era lo mejor. Aunque alguien tuviera como siguiente objetivo a su hija ella tenía que dejarse de imaginar los posibles escenarios de ella muerta.

No; tenía que luchar por que esas niñas tuvieran justicia pero no solo porque su hija fuera el próximo objetivo. Esas niñas se merecían tanta justicia como cualquier otra víctima. Iban a detener al asesino a tiempo no iba a haber más víctimas, ni su hija iba a ser una de ellas.

Se dirigió al sofá donde estaba Olivia dormida y se quedó mirándola por un momento, tal vez no podrían salir del loft por ahora, pero pasar tiempo con su hija era lo que más deseaba ahora. La levanto un poco para ponerla en sus piernas y que ambas pudiera dormir en el sofá, pero cuando la levanto Li abrió los ojos, Beckett susurro "Hola, vuelve a dormir. No me voy a ir."


End file.
